O Desastroso dia de Temari
by kira-mey
Summary: Sabe aqueles dias em que não é pra você sair da cama,então eu tava nesses dias mas como eu sou do contra eu levantei e isso foi o pior erro que eu podia ter feito,na minha vida tudo conspirou contra mim. Beta Biih /Te Amo Manhinha Tentativa de comedia


**FIC BETADA PELA BIIH – CHAN [Minha Irmãzinha]**

**Presente pra Biih e pra Elo**

**Sumari:** Sabe aqueles dias em que não é pra você sair da cama,então eu tava nesses dias mas como eu sou do contra eu levantei e isso foi o pior erro que eu podia ter feito,na minha vida tudo conspirou contra mim.

**Notas :**

**Os personagens não me pertence obvio **

**Blá Blá - fala normal**

**POV'S TEMARI**

-/-

Titulo : O Desastroso dia de Temari

Já faz horas que eu to aqui deitada olhando pra esse teto branco apesar de que tudo aqui é branco já ta até enjoando. Bem você deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu e onde estou. Sou Sabaku No Temari e estou no hospital por causa de um 'acidente' que sofri.

Bem tudo começou está manhã onde eu estava...

**Flash Back**

Eu estava no meu quarto arrumando minhas coisas quando minha mãe me chamou (Leia-se: Gritou)

TEMATI DESÇA AQUI AGORA! - Karura

JÁ VOU! – Temari

Bem. Ai eu sai do meu quarto e não tinha visto o skate que o idiota do Kankuro deixou bem na escada (ás vezes eu acho que ele faz de propósito). Acabei pisando nele quando eu ia cair pra minha sorte o Gaara tava subindo a escada e me segurou só que acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e saímos rolando escada abaixo. Minha mãe escutou o barulho e foi vê o que aconteceu, quando viu foi direto socorre o Gaara e me deixou ali estendida no chão. TUDO BEM eu superei isso.

Gaara querido tá tudo bem? - Karura

Ai... Tá sim mãe só meu pulso tá doendo – Gaara

Tadinho do meu bebê a mamãe já vai te leva pro hospital e você Tema? – Olha ela se lembrou de mim (¬¬) eu poderia ter morrido, mas ela vai se preocupa primeiro com o 'bebê' dela.

Minha perna tá doendo – Temari

Tá. Vamos pro hospital – Karura

Chegando lá o hospital estava lotado.

O.O acho que nunca vi tão cheio que sorte a minha¬¬

Sentem ai queridos – Karura

O Gaara me ajudou a senta e se sentou do meu lado enquanto minha mãe foi falar com a enfermeira. Depois de quase meia hora esperando chamaram – nos.

Então o que aconteceu? – Pergunto a medica

A desastrada aqui caiu da escada e me levo junto Doutora u.u – Disse o anjo do meu irmão

Ah me chamem de Tsunade, por favor, n.n – Disse ela

Foi um acidente a culpa foi do Kankuro que deixo o Skate jogado na escada ò.ó - eu disse irritada

Bem vamos ter que fazer um Raio-X – Tsunade

Bem fomos indo pra sala de Raio-X, eu estava de muleta, quando algum anta passo correndo e me derrubou.

IDIOTA – Eu gritei

Desculpa – ele gritou enquanto corria

Temari seu braço tá sangrando – meu irmão falou isso com toda a calma do mundo.

Calma, deixa que eu lhe ajude– disse uma enfermeira – Podem me chamar de Shizune

Ah! obrigada Shizune-san – eu disse

Sem problema, deixa que eu te ajudo,onde vocês estavam indo?- ela perguntou

Pra sala de raio- x – mamãe respondeu

Ok - shizune

Após tirar o Raio – X voltamos pra sala da Tsunade

Bem Gaara- disse ela vendo o raio – x - Creio que você está com o pulso quebrado.

Ah! Mas isso ele está faz tempo – eu disse toda inocente recebendo um olhar mortal dele

¬¬ rárárá que engraçado Temari – ele disse bravo

Eu sei eu sou uma graça ^^ - eu disse provocando ele

Parem os dois! – Karura

Depois eu sou a criança – Kankurou

Paramos e olhamos para ele.

Para inicio de Conversa, a culpa... -Temari

É SUA! – Gaara e Temari

Minha ? – Ele pergunto como se isso fosse um absurdo

Lógico – Temari e Gaara – Se você não deixasse sua coisas jogadas eu nunca teria tropeçado e caído escada abaixo levando o pulso quebrado junto.

O que ! – Gaara

A culpa não é minha se você é atrapalhada – Kankuro. A hoje eu mato um.

Eu não so atrapalha. – To começando a ficar irritada.

È sim – Os dois disseram se eu já disse vou repetir que hoje eu mato um.

JÁ CHEGA – A Tsunade não ta com uma cara legal-MEU CONSULTÓRIO NÃO É LUGAR PRA BRIGUINHAS INFANTIS E ISSO É UM HOSPITAL NÃO GRITEM, Então como eu ia dizendo Gaara você quebro o pulso e Temari você quebro sua perna vocês irão ter que engessar, a Shizune vai leva-los para fazer isso,SHIZUNE.

O.O – todos presentes na sala- Isso porque ela falo pra não gritar – Kankuro sussurrou pro Gaara que concordou com a cabeça.

Sim, Tsunade-Sama – ela respondeu ofegante, acho que ela tava ocupada e veio correndo.

Leve-os para o Morris e peça-o para engessarem ele.

Hai.

Quando estávamos indo para a sala do Morris, eu sendo ajudada pelo Kankuro, o idiota que tinha me atropelado da outra vez, veio correndo de novo na minha direção e dessa vez com uma maca O.O Acho que alguém que me mata não é possível.

Sai da frente – o idiota gritou, mas não deu tempo e ele me atropelou.

Aaaah – Temari desmaio (exagerei um pouco eu sei. =D)

TEMARI – Todos gritaram

Coloquem-na maca rápido, Kabuto chame a Tsunade - Shizune

Hai - Kabuto

Shizune foi levando Temari pra uma sala e Tsunade chegou e a examinou.

Vamos deixá-la em observação. - Tsunade

**Fim do Flash Back.**

Então foi assim que vim para aqui.

*Batidas na porta*

Entra – falei sem animo

Fehh Problemática, só você pra faze um alvoroço desse - Shikamaru

Eu to ótima obrigada por perguntar preguiçoso – eu disse um pouco mais animada não sei por quê.

Bem o povo fico sabendo disso e estão vindo pra cá ver você e o Gaara, e a Ino está desesperada não sei o por que - ele disse a ultima parte fingindo que estava surpresa com a reação da esses dois estão tendo um caso mas acham que ninguém sabe, mas todo mundo sabe até o Naruto.-Daqui a pouco eles chegam .

Eu não quero nem vê - disse rindo

MAS VOVÓ TSUNADE EU QUERO ENTRA – Putz como o Naruto grita por Kami

Acho que eles chegaram – o preguiçoso disse rindo do escândalo do Naruto

EU NÃO SO SUA VÓ NARUTO E AQUI É UM HOSPITAL NÃO GRITA

MAS É VOCÊ QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO

EU SO TO GRITANDO PRA VOCÊ CALA A BOCA E A TEMARI AINDA NÃO PODE RECEBER VISITA DE NINGUEM – nessa hora eu olhei pro preguiçoso que me olho sem graça

Se eu não posso recebe visita ainda como você entro em sika?-perguntei curiosa

É que eu queria te ver antes dos outros – ele falo baixinho e vermelho – Mas se você quiser eu vou embora.

NÃO – droga respondi rápido demais

A é e porque não – ele falo todo curioso, droga pensa rápido Temari vai.

É que eu não quero fica sozinha e sua companhia chega até a ser agradável – falei sorrindo sapeca.

A é – ele disse se aproximando, droga eu e minha enorme boca.

E o que mais pode ser agradável ein?- ele falou travesso, ele ta perto de mais

Shikamaru o que você pensa que ...- ele me calou com um beijo e que beijo.

Shiiiu Problemática – dizendo isso ele me beijou de bem ate que não foi tão ruim ter um dia desastroso.

-FIM-

Reviews Onegai *-*

Bjs


End file.
